esamirfandomcom-20200213-history
War Protocol Dis Pater
War Protocol Dis Pater (Eurasian: Protoculus Belli Dis Pater) is the Eurasian Government policy regarding nuclear conflict. It was originally developed under Justinius of Eurasia in the 1970's, and was last amended by Augustus IV in 2009. Some parts of it are highly secretive, but it is believed to be the protocol which Eurasia will follow in the event of nuclear war, and is designed to ensure continuity of government, the survival of the House of Eurasius, and the survival of the Empire as a whole alongside the Military of Eurasia. The protocol is divided into three different scenarios: isolated, intermediate, and severe. The response to each varies, but maintains the same general formula; immediate containment, protection of the Government, retaliation if possible, and aid to civilians. Isolated According to the protocol, an isolated nuclear event is a single, small-scale detonation, either that from a kiloton-grade terrorist device or a supercritical nuclear reactor or plant. The response to an isolated incident involves immediate suppression of any active terrorist elements and deployment of the military. The estimates assume that the attack would involve a smaller nuclear device, much less powerful than devices currently produced by Eurasia and other nuclear states, and would be done in the heart of a densely populated city, such as Arbor Felix or Julium. Casualties would range to at least 5,000 within .25 seconds of detonation, and could climb to as high as 100,000 in several hours. The Civil Defense Alert System would be used to alert citizens empire-wide to the disaster and to advise for proper precautions. The Ministry of War would be immediately tasked with deploying forces to enact martial law in the effected city, as well as to provide assistance in clearing debris and rescuing survivors. The Ministry of Civil Defense would take ultimate control of the situation, and would direct efforts by the Ministry of Health to give anti radiation medication to survivors as well as treat injuries. Intermediate An intermediate nuclear attack involves several nuclear detonations, either due to a terrorist act or due to a small-scale nuclear war. Eurasian defensive and offensive policy allows for the limited use of nuclear weapons in a large-scale war, and it is assumed therewith that retaliatory action is likely. There are several facets to an intermediate-level response, including deployment of the military, enactment of quarantines, nuclear retaliation, and removal of contaminated debris. Severe A severe nuclear attack is one in which the ability of the Empire to function is "significantly or entirely impaired." Impairment is defined as the inability of the Empire to provide citizens with water, food, and power, as well as an inability to maintain law and order due to a complete breakdown of the governmental system. A severe nuclear attack is therefore a nuclear attack in which Eurasia would likely launch a full-scale nuclear retaliation, and is thus a stratagem for dealing with full scale nuclear war and its aftermath. Safety Measures There are several possible scenarios for an initial attack. The most likely is a full-scale nuclear attack launched by a foreign power, which, given the speed with which ICBMs can reach mainland Eurasia, could give the Eurasian population anywhere from five to thirty minutes to seek immediate shelter from initial blasts, which would be followed by air-based bombers within minutes to hours. The usage of the Civil Defense Alert System would be enacted to alert the Eurasian populace to the situation. The Emperor would also likely release a brief address over the system. All Eurasian public buildings are required, by law, to possess a fallout shelter. However, the Ministry of Civil Defense has estimated that, given the rapidity with which one must reach the shelter, it is unlikely more than 50% of Eurasian civilians would be able to reach a true fallout shelter in time. Thus, instructions would be given directing civilians to some form of shelter, be it a basement or, if need be, the ground floor stairwell of a building. Eurasia has and continues to invest heavily in expansive civilian fallout shelters, and the majority of Eurasian underground metro tunnels in cities double as fallout shelters, and are sealable hermetically from the surface. Attack Documents declassified since the 1970's indicate that the Ministry of War expects that most major cities in the urbanized provinces would be attacked, with casualty rates varying depending on the amount of warning given. It is expected that cities such as Julium, despite the efforts of anti-missile batteries and defensive measures, would simply cease to exist in the current sense. Many other cities would be extensively and severely damaged, and emergency response would be unable to cope with the situation in an acceptable manner. It is assumed that many major cities will be struck more than once. Fast-moving ICMBs would hit first, followed by air-based bombers which would drop far more destructive payloads. Widespread destruction of aqueducts, gas lines, electrical lines, and other municipal necessities would be expected and unavoidable. Retaliation See Pluto's Wrath and Oblaanselein In the event of a severe incident, the Pluto's Wrath system would almost certainly come into play, with Eurasian retaliatory weapons being launched immediately. The vast majority of Eurasian nuclear weapons are ICBMs, which due to Eurasia's vast size are considered far more effective than bombers. The nuclear-armed submarines would also deploy their weapons a short time after the initial retaliatory strike, and the satellite based weapons would also launch. In effect, the absolute totality of Eurasia's nuclear arsenal, which is the largest in the world and the most highly developed, would be leveled in retaliation. The result, likely would be the launch of retaliatory strikes by the aggressor power, which ultimately would lead to the complete destruction of most governments worldwide. Civil Defense Preparations See Fallout Shelters in Eurasia Eurasia is perhaps one of the most prepared nations in regards to civil defense. Extensive preparations have been continuously undertaken so as to ensure there are means of shelter in all areas for Eurasian civilians. All Eurasian metro tunnels are built to be used as fallout shelters in emergencies, and all buildings are required to have a serviceable shelter kept in habitable condition. However, Eurasian Civil Defense planners have taken into account that it simply is not feasible to save the entire population, and thus made it priority to build shelters for what is called "habitable probability," or the highest number of individuals expected to make it to shelters in a given period of time, in most cases fifteen minutes at most. The shelters are equipped to survive nearby nuclear blasts, but very few save the metros are equipped to survive direct nuclear blasts. The metros themselves are only able to survive the blasts due to their depths below ground, and those nearer the surface may well be compromised. Metro Systems See Metros in Eurasia War Protocol Dis Pater calls for the Ministry of the Police to take control of the shelters built inside the metros. Police control can be superseded by legionary officers on an individual basis, and the shelters are ultimately under the control of the Emergency War Council, which is comprised of the Emperor of Eurasia, the Prime Minister of War, and high ranking legates. Assuming the Council still exists following a nuclear war, it would issue to the shelters the "all clear" signal when outside conditions are safe. The metro stations, especially in Julium but in most populated Eurasian cities, are the actual shelters. Most are constructed from reinforced concrete and are radiation resistant, and maintain air filtration systems which are capable of filtering out fallout and radioactive contamination. The stations too can seal their surface entrances with large, hidden hermetic doors, and can also seal the metro tunnels hermetically, though this was designed more for tunnel repair and not with civil defense in mind. The stations can thus become self-contained shelters in a very short amount of time, and can accommodate a great number of people depending on the size of the station. Military Response The Military of Eurasia would be immediately tasked with disaster relief and evacuations. It is estimated that, in the event of nuclear war, as much as 40% of Eurasia's military, especially air and ground forces, will be lost in a nuclear war within two hours of the first detonation, as military bases will be heavily targeted. As such, the remaining forces will be forced to cope with a significant reduction of forces as well as the necessity of aiding themselves. Eurasian military doctrine states that injured legionaries must first be bivouacked before civilians are to be tended to. The Police will be severely damaged as well, and firefighting services will be near nonexistent. The military will set up field hospitals outside major cities at defendable locations, and will attempt to care for the sick and dying. It has been further estimated that these hospitals will become useless after several weeks, as the radioactive fallout caused by the detonations will render most surface life destroyed. Hence, the military has adopted a sort of lottery system when dealing with such a large nuclear catastrophe. Surviving legions will be chosen, at-random, to be fielded outside to aid the surviving populace, despite the obvious nature of their work, which will result with near 100% certainty in their deaths from radiation poisoning or disease. The remaining legions will deployed to protect surviving government facilities. Eurasian policy states that the complete sacrifice of all military assets in the effort of aiding an already-doomed populace is unacceptable, and that the government and Empire must be protected. Naval assets will be tasked with responding in retaliation against aggressors, fielding their nuclear weapons in response. It is unknown what they will be expected to do thereafter, and it is entirely likely that no orders after retaliatory measures exist, as it is assumed that orders following that will be unnecessary. Preparations beyond ensuring continuity of government are unknown, and in all likelihood they too may not exist. Many analysts have proposed that, in a post-nuclear world, especially if the majority of world nuclear arsenals are expended, very little will remain of pre-war governmental entities, save what survives in isolated regions and shelters. The military may well simply cease to be after many years in the post-apocalyptic world, and instead will fractionalize into individual, warlord-like feudal entities, reminiscent of pre-Laurentine and pre-Cephorean Eurasia. With the chain of command likely being completely dissolved, legates will be forced to exercise ultimate authority over what remains of their legions. Hinc, Nil Hinc, Nil, a Eurasian phrase translating as "From here, nothing," was the response of Justinius of Eurasia to a reporter when asked what Eurasian policy was, following immediate actions taken after a nuclear war. The Emperor referred to the fact that, past taking precautions and ensuring that there were mechanisms in place to save as many as possible, very little could be done to plan past a nuclear war. It is, however, likely that plans for continuity of government do exist, but they are highly classified, and it is entirely plausible that they do not extend to the Empire as a whole but instead seek to preserve the House of Eurasius, imperial power, and the remnants of Eurasian culture. Category:Eurasia Category:Nuclear Weapons Category:Eurasian Military